Stronger
by OwlxYouNeedIsLove
Summary: A song-fic with Demi Lovatos song 'Stronger'. Cute,Short love story about the complicated love of ZEKEPAY.


**I tried my best on this Song-Fic for Zekepay and hopefully everything came out well. Tell me what you think about this couple because I think they are so good together they have a funny relationship.** _**The song is by Demi lovato called Stronger**_.

_--_

_The night is getting darker  
And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us  
Sing a song for me  
Lift me higher with your words  
Sing that cold melody_

The stars twinkled in the night sky as a young girl stared up at them wishing for a miracle to happen. The wind blew in her face comforting her some how, he held her tighter as they looked at the stars. She didn't understand what was so wrong about them being together. They brought the best out of each other.

_So follow me onto the moonlit sidewalk  
And take my hand grip it tighter  
And don't let go_

They loved each other was that not enough for anyone to be happy for them. A tear rolled down her cheek . She thought '_**My own parents . . . they don't see how much I need him. At least my brother understands somehow.' **_Her parents would speak about how bad he was for her or anything negative they could think of. Zeke was far from that, he was talented, sweet and funny. He liked her even when she was the Ice Queen as so many had called her. She never thought that maybe that her parents didn't like him for his skin color or was it that he had sometimes gotten into trouble. _'Jealous.'_

_Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
And they try to speak negatively about us  
But they cant say another word but  
They realize jealousy has taken over there minds  
And the words they try to break me down with only make us stronger._

They were just jealous and everything they said only made them more determined to make their relationship work . When some words would her hurt her deeply all she needed to do was look into his eyes and then she would know no harm can they're way. Her personality had not changed for the worse but for the best, no longer gave people mean comments or anything.

_Did you feel that breeze  
A tide of chills just swept over me  
it must have been from the brush of your hand.  
Pull me into your arms  
A little closer baby  
I wanna see you standing next to me_

Being with him made her understand what was missing from her. She felt a hand run through her blonde hair as she looked up at him and he smiled that smiled that only appeared when he was with her. She asked him, "You got anymore cookies?". He laughed and nodded. He bent over and grabbed the bag filled with her favorite cookies.

_So take a walk with me  
But keep the pace down  
I don't want this night to end  
Cant we run away together_

Time seems to have stopped but she knows she has to leave soon or her parents will find out. She wanted the night to last a lifetime. So she thought of way to forget about time as she got up and ran to the swing in his backyard. She told him if he could push her. He agreed and pushed her . She felt light and dizzy, _'__**This is how love feels . Gabriella was right.' **_

Zeke treated her like a princess but she never took advantage.

_And the words they try to break me down with only make us stronger._The swing stopped and Zeke told her he loved her. Funny way to say it but that's why she loved him so unpredictable. The night stayed quiet as the two teenagers laughed and made the night theirs as the laughed.

_The night is getting darker,  
And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us. _

'_**They will never understand what we have for each other. And the words they try to break me down with only make us stronger.**_**'**

--

**Hey .I know it was corny but hey that's what happens when you are a hopeless romantic. My cousin thinks its cute and I agree. My brain was kinda scattered because of The Jonas Brothers concert last night. So tell me what you think on my first try at a Song-fic.**

**Hugs,Rebeka**


End file.
